finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Lady Lilith
Lady Lilith é uma personagem da expansão Wings of the Goddess de Final Fantasy XI. Ela é a principal antagonista da história, aparecendo como uma mulher demônio de pele pálida, ruiva com um vestido, grandes asas retráteis, demoníacos, e dois chifres proeminentes na cabeça. Uma arte conceitual promocional de seu projeto foi apresentado pela primeira vez no Vanafest de 2008. História Lady Lilith é realmente Lilisette de uma linha do tempo alternativa, uma Vana'diel onde a Guerra do Cristal nunca terminou e ninguém foi forte o suficiente para derrotar o Shadow Lord. Como resultado, Lilith forjou um pacto com Odin para enfrentar o Shadow Lord. Entristecido com o curso da história, a Deusa do Amanhcer, Altana, enviou os Cait Siths para despertar Atomos e substituí a realidade de Lilith com um mundo mais pacífico. A Lady e seus Spitewardens, portanto, navegado em Cavernous Maws para defender a sua história desde a concepção da Altana. Lilith estabeleceu uma base na Walk of Echoes. Ela perseguiu seus pais como um meio de garantir a sua existência continuada ao longo da Lilisette. Eventualmente, ela converte-os em Spitewardens e nega a existência de Lilisette até que sejam derrotados. Confrontada por uma Lilisette renascida, ela se recusa a ouvi-la e a batalha começa. Depois de ser derrotada, Lilith aproveita e absorve Lilisette para tornar-se uma entidade mais poderosa. Lilith é mortalmente ferida no confronto subsequente com os aliados de Lilisette, no entanto, e por isso é devorado por Atomos. Soltando Lilisette, Lilith tem sua promessa de restaurar a barreira entre as suas dimensões e tomar o seu lugar no outro Vana'diel. Missões ;Involved in Missions *Crossroads of Time *Will of the World *Fate in Haze *Adieu, Lilisette *Maiden of the Dusk Batalha Musica O tema de Lilith como chefe final é "Goddess Divine". Outras aparições ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Lady Lilith aparece em uma carta de ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Galeria File:Lady Lilith Battle (FFXI).png|Modelo de batalha. File:Lilith Ascendant (FFXI).png|Lilith Ascendant, forma final da Lady Lilith. File:LadyLilithThrone.jpg|Lady Lilith, descansando em seu trono. Etimologia Lilith (comumente o anglicismo Lilith) (em hebraico: לילית, em antigo árabe: ليليث) foi uma deusa adorada na Mesopotâmia associada com ventos e tempestades, que se imaginavam ser portadores de enfermidades e morte. Lilith aparece como um demônio noturno na crença tradicional judaica e islâmica como a primeira mulher do bíblico Adão, sendo que em uma passagem (Patai 81: 455f) ela é acusada de ser a serpente que levou Eva a comer o fruto proibido. Esta afirmação de que Lilith foi a predecessora de Eva, no entanto, surge apenas pela primeira vez no Alfabeto de Ben-Sira composto por volta do Século VII, sendo que nunca antes existido esta conexão a Adão e Eva nem tão pouco à Criação. Mais recentemente, esta história tem sido cada vez mais adotada sendo até discutida se é ou não contada na Bíblia. Porém, além da passagem referida abaixo, esta não é mais referida. Lilith vem sendo cultuada dentro da alta magia desde então, como a deusa que rege a ponta da pirâmide, Lilith também era adorada primeiramente na antiga Babilônia. en:Lady Lilith Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy XI Categoria:Antagonistas